reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chronicles of Zephyr Knightson Episode III: At World's End
The Chronicles of Zephyr Knightson Episode III: At World's End is the third film in the Chronicles of Zephyr Knightson film series. Plot ''Hoist the Colours'' Mass executions of pirates and pirate sympathizers are underway at Fort Charles in Port Royal, at the behest of Lord Cutler Beckett, who begins his War Against Piracy as he gains control of the Dead Man's Chest. Among those waiting at the gallows is a young cabin boy. The boy begins singing a pirate shanty, Hoist the Colours. The song is picked up by the entire assembly, and its final line ("Never shall we die") continues to resonate as the singers are hanged. The boy's piece of eight falls to the ground. Singapore 1742, September 16: In Singapore, Rose Goldfeather is rowing through the streets in a peapod canoe, singing further verses of Hoist the Colours. She is confronted by Captain Esmeralda Troufeilliou, but is revealed to be in the company of Anamaria. Led by Troufeilliou, Rose and Anamaria make their way to a bath house presided over by the feared Captain Sao Feng. Meanwhile, the surviving members of the motley crew, including Joshua, Alex, Sven, Christine, Rachelle, Eva, Moseph, Ben, Douglas, Titanius, Delilah, Twilight, Shi-Lang and Romeo, are infiltrating the lower levels of the bath house. The newest member of the crew, mystic Jericho, is disguised nearby as a common hawker. After being forced to remove their weapons, Anamaria and Rose meet Sao Feng inside the bath house. He questions their intentions to bargain for his navigational charts, revealing that thieves had attempted to steal them earlier in the day. The thieves are being held in the bath house, and are none other than William Turner and Elizabeth Swann. Sao Feng makes to kill them, tricking Rose into giving away their connection to them. Anamaria takes charge, reminding Feng that the "song has been sung", and all Pirate Lords—of which Feng is one—are bound to convene at Shipwreck Cove. Anamaria requires the charts to reach World's End, and from there descend into Davy Jones' Locker to rescue the pirate trio, Captain Zephyr Knightson, Weedwhacker, and Gunter. This angers Feng, who holds a grudge against the trio. The crew, hidden below the floorboards, do not help matters by throwing Anamaria and Rose swords at the mention of the word "weapons". During the stand-off, Feng notices one of the bath house residents has a fake tattoo, though Anamaria claims the man is not her. At that moment, soldiers of the East India Trading Company burst in, led by Mercer (David Schofield). A battle ensued in the bathhouse, which would later lead into the streets of Singapore. Throughout the battle, there have been casualties on both sides, including many EITC soldiers and both of Sao Feng's body guards Park and Lian. At one point, Mercer overhears a conversation between Sao Feng and Will. Turner promises Feng a chance to meet with Lord Beckett and spare himself from the EITC's attentions, and in exchange Will desires command of the Triton Colossus. Feng gives Will the charts, and lends Anamaria both a ship, the Hai Peng, and a crew led by Esmeralda. They depart Singapore for World's End. At World's End Meanwhile, the Flying Dutchman is laying siege to a pirate fleet, utterly destroying its ships. In his office, Lord Beckett is musing on the significance of the piece of eight, wishing to know the location of the meeting place of the Brethren Court. Governor Edward Goldfeather is being forced to sign execution orders. Beckett summons Admiral James Norrington, and reunites him with an "old friend"; his sword, forged over a year before by Will Turner. The crew of the Hai Peng sails across a frozen ocean, and Jericho explains to Twilight and Alex that Zephyr, Weedwhacker, and Gunter have been taken to a place "not of death, but punishment". Titanius tries in vain to decipher the cryptic instructions on the charts, while Esmeralda, Sven and Shi-Lang fill in with information on the "green flash"; the signal of a soul returning to the world. Lord Beckett surveys the wrecks of the pirate fleet with consternation, and muses that Governor Swann is no longer of use to him. He orders the Dead Man's Chest to be brought aboard the Flying Dutchman, berating Davy Jones for not leaving any survivors alive to question. Beckett reminds him that Jones is under his control, citing the death of the Kraken, on Beckett's command. Jones is clearly not happy with the situation, but has no choice but to serve the East India Trading Company in its War Against Piracy. Under a clear, starry sky, the Hai Peng sails closer to World's End. Elizabeth remains unable to speak to Will, saying only that everything will be fine once Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter are rescued. Jericho reminds Ben that for what he wants most, "there is a cost must be paid in the end". The crew faces bigger problems, however, when Esmeralda leads them towards a massive waterfall—World's End. The crew attempts to slow the ship, which plunges over the edge and into darkness. Davy Jones' Locker In the maddening dimension of Davy Jones' Locker, Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter are suffering under hallucinations onboard the Triton Colossus. They see multiple versions of themselves crewing the ship, but cannot command any of them. They decide to take leave of their visions, and jump off the ship. They find themselves in a vast, seemingly endless white-sand desert, where they encounter thousands upon thousands of crabs. Under sheer numbers, the crabs lift the Triton Colossus and begin rolling it across the dunes, with the trio in hot pursuit. Their former crew has meanwhile made it to the shore of the beach, having survived the fall into the Locker at the cost of the Hai Peng. The crabs retreat to Jericho, just as the Triton Colossus crests a nearby dune, the trio standing high on its mainmast. The Triton Colossus rolls into the ocean, and Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter are reunited with their crew, whom they initially mistake for further hallucinations—until Gunter spots Elizabeth, the woman who left them to die. He takes Anamaria's resurrection in stride, and begins choosing his new crew members, including Esmeralda's men but neglecting Anamaria, Will, Elizabeth, Twilight and Christine, all of them having been enemies with them in the past. During this exchange they also reveal to Will that Elizabeth betrayed them. However, as Anamaria holds the navigational charts, and Zephyr finds his compass useless in the Locker, the trio have no choice but to accept them as well. The crew sets sail across the boundless seas of the Locker, with Zephyr, Weedwhacker, Gunter and Anamaria competing for captaincy of "their" ship. Will encounters Elizabeth below decks, and they have what is possibly their first real conversation together since Zephyr, Weedwhacker, and Gunter's deaths. Will realizes that Elizabeth is not in love with Jack, but instead feels guilty for abandoning him to the Kraken. Nevertheless, Will finds himself unable to trust Elizabeth, and they part, their problems unresolved. As night falls, Twilight and Ben spot bodies floating in the doldrums, which Jericho identifies as the souls of men and women drowned at sea. He further explains that it was the duty of Davy Jones, once a man, to care for these souls and usher them into the afterlife. In return, he would be able to reunite, every ten years, with "she who loved him, truly". Following the floating bodies come boats occupied by a single soul. Rose spots her father, and believes they are back in the land of the living, until Edward informs her that he thinks he is dead. He explains that he had learned about the Dead Man's Chest—that if one were to stab the heart within, their heart was bound to take its place—considering it a "silly thing to die for", though Zephyr, Weedwhacker, Gunter and Will find the news very interesting. Rose attempts to bring her father aboard, but his boat sails on, Edward promising to give Rose's love to her mother. Jericho states that Edward is now at peace. Up is Down With the water and the chocolate milk gone, the situation aboard the Triton Colossus is becoming dire. Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter continue to experience hallucinations, during which they begin to form a plan to kill Davy Jones and captain the Flying Dutchman themselves, thus ensuring immortality. They receive inspiration, and Gunter is able to decipher the charts ("Up is Down"). They lure the crew into rocking the ship, tipping it upside down in the water just as the sun sets in the Locker. The Triton Colossus is transported back into the land of the living at sunrise, where the crew immediately pull out their guns in a tense stand-off. Anamaria informs Zephyr that the Brethren Court is gathering, though Knightson is adamant he will not be attending. The trio assures Anamaria they will not be returning to the Locker, and attempt to shoot her… finding that their pistols have become water logged and will not fire. The rest of the crew have suffered the same setback, and are forced to cooperate. Will locates a fresh water spring on a nearby island, to which the crew sails. Just Good Business There, they discover the corpse of the Kraken, over which Zephyr reflects on his own immortality. They locate the spring, but at that moment, the Empress, flagship of Sao Feng, is spotted off-shore—and Esmeralda reveals her true colours and ambushes Zephyr's crew. They are brought aboard the Triton Colossus, where Feng greets Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter by punching them in the chest, before claiming that an "old friend" wishes to speak with them: directing their attention to the [http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/HMS_Endeavour HMS Endeavour]. Onboard, the trio meet Cutler Beckett, who reminds Zephyr that Davy Jones will still want his debt settled. Onboard the Triton Colossus, Mercer claims the ship for the East India Trading Company, despite it having been promised to both Feng and Will. Beckett attempts to persuade Weedwhacker to give him information concerning the Brethren Court, while Anamaria tries to sway Feng into ending his deal with the Company. Anamaria reminds Feng that the Brethren has the power to release Calypso, and thus bring the "power of the seas" to bear against Beckett. Zephyr, Weedhacker, and Gunter agree to lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove, in exchange for the loyal members of his crew, though. Beckett is interested in what Zephyr wishes for Elizabeth. Feng himself is interested in Rose, having been regarding her curiously while Anamaria spoke of Calypso. Over Will's objections, both Anamaria and Rose agree to Feng's terms, while Beckett threatens to kill Zephyr, in order to use his compass to find Shipwreck Cove. Weedwhacker and Gunter warn him that if he does this, he will face the very difficult task of taking Shipwreck Cove by force, and offer to lure the Pirate Lords out of the fortress, in exchange for Zephyr's debt to Jones being withdrawn. Feng finally agrees, able to take Rose aboard the Empress and allow the Triton Colossus to escape, and his men launch a broadside on the Endeavour. Anamaria duels with Mercer and fearing for his life, Mercer jumps off the ship. Betrayal and Redemption During the confusion, Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter seal their deal with Beckett and make a swashbuckling escape back to the Triton Colossus. Beckett orders the Flying Dutchman to pursue the Empress, though his own pursuit of Knightson's crew is delayed by the damage suffered by his ship. Onboard the Empress, Feng has Rose dressed in fine Chinese silks, and calls her "Calypso". Rose plays along, though rebuffs Feng's romantic advances. The Pirate Lord becomes angry, and forces himself on her. At that moment, the ship comes under attack from the Flying Dutchman, and the Captain's cabin is hit. Rose recovers to find Feng knocked against a wall, impaled on a piece of wood. He implores her to go to Shipwreck Cove in his place, giving her his piece of eight and names her his successor both as a Pirate Lord and captain of the Empress. He dies, still believing her to be Calypso, though Esmeralda is not ready to accept her new captain. The crew are rounded up on deck, where Rose is reunited with Norrington. He claims to be unaware of Edward's death, and though he spares Rose from Davy Jones, Rose is unable to forgive him for choosing the side of the enemy. Rose and her new crew are locked in the brig of the Flying Dutchman while the Empress is towed behind. Rose encounters William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner, who has fallen into a state of madness, able only to recall his name, and that Will promised to free him. He manages to identify Elizabeth as the girl his son loves, and despairs that Will would never choose to bind himself to the Flying Dutchman and free his father, when he could remain with Elizabeth. He lapses back into insanity, forgetting the conversation completely, stating only that Will is coming for him. Meanwhile, Beckett and Lieutenant Greitzer are following a trail of bodies tied to barrels, evidently as a path to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett considers it to be a "gambit by a skilled opponent". It turns out that it is Will who is leaving the trail, and is confronted by Weedwhacker and Gunter, who mock Will's decision to do as promised at lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove. Weedwhacker then reveals their intention to replace Jones as captain of the Flying Dutchman, thus allowing Will to "avoid the choice" between Elizabeth and "Bootstrap". Gunter considers binding himself to the Flying Dutchman to be a form of freedom, though is not prepared to do the duty. They hand Will Zephyr's compass, then send him overboard, intending him to be picked up by the Endeavour. Onboard the Flying Dutchman, Rose is surprised to find Norrington has re-evaluated his position, and helps she and her crew escape the ship. Esmeralda is initially dubious, though implores him to come with her back to the Empress when he decides to remain aboard the ship and hold off "Bootstrap Bill". Will's father is unable to realize Norrington is helping Rose, adamant only that "no one leaves the ship". Norrington shoots the line linking the Empress to the Flying Dutchman, stopping Esmeralda from re-boarding to help him, and he is stabbed by the confused "Bootstrap". Dying, James is confronted by Davy Jones, who seems set to offer him the choice of service aboard the ship. In response, James thrusts his sword into Jones' shoulder before dying. Jones keeps the sword for himself, and with the admiral dead, believes command of the ship has returned to him. However, he enters his cabin only to find Mercer has taken the key to the Dead Man's Chest, becoming the Flying Dutchman's new commander. The Brethren Court The Triton Colossus arrives at the shore of Shipwreck Island, where Anamaria confronts Tia Dalma, who has boarded mysteriously. She names her as Calypso, and orders Twilight and Ben to lock her in the brig, ensuring she is unable to escape before Anamaria can free her. She is left contemplating the reason she was brought back from the dead by Dalma, and her fate should she fail to free Calypso. Meanwhile, Davy Jones is summoned aboard the HMS Endeavour, where Cutler Beckett is drinking tea with Will. Turner informs Jones of Zephyr, Weedwhacker, and Gunter's continued survival, though Beckett soon turns the conversation to the subject of Calypso. Jones is particularly vehement in lambasting his former love, and is enraged to learn the Brethren intends to release her. Jones reveals that it was he who showed the first Brethren Court how to bind her, thus matching Calypso's betrayal with one of his own. Will now strikes a bargain of his own. In return for the freedom of his father, Elizabeth, and himself, Will will help lead Beckett and Jones to Shipwreck Cove—with the help of Jack's compass. An additional price from Jones is that he would have Calypso murdered. The fourth meeting of the Brethren Court is officially opened by Anamaria, who asks her fellow eight Lords to present their pieces of eight—symbols of their Lordship, though in actuality are little more than pieces of junk. Ben hands over his wooden bullet as Anamaria's piece, though Zephyr attempts to stall for time in order to avoid handing in his piece. Rose interrupts at that moment, proclaiming the death of Sao Feng, and her position as his successor. The Brethren do not take well to this news, and do not take Rose's warning that the Flying Dutchman is approaching, or her suggestion to fight seriously, believing Shipwreck Cove to be an impregnable fortress. Anamaria, however, voices his plan to free Calypso to use her wrath against Lord Beckett. The Court opposes the notion, and as arguments turn into provocations, the meeting descends into a brawl. While the meeting continues, Davy Jones arrives onboard the Triton Colossus, to confront Tia Dalma. He angrily asks her why she did not meet him on his one day ashore, and Dalma simply replies that it is her nature. She momentarily reverts Jones back to his human form, promising to give him her heart when she is freed. She also vows to turn against the Brethren Court, and show them the full extent of her cruelty. The Court stops fighting for a moment to listen to a rambling monologue by Zephyr, who agrees with Rose, stating that the pirates must fight, if only to run away, pointing out the dangers of the other two plans; Calypso may not be too friendly towards the pirates, and they may kill each other off if they hole up in Shipwreck Cove. However, Anamaria reminds the Court that a declaration of war can only be passed by the Pirate King—and no one has held that title since the first Brethren. To settle the matter, Anamaria calls upon Captain Teague, Keeper of the Code, who confirms Anamaria's statement. Zephyr calls for a vote, upon which each Pirate Lord votes for him or herself…until Zephyr seconds Rose's vote, thus electing her Pirate King by popular vote. The Brethren is stunned, and was surely set to have overruled the Code had the infamous Teague not been present. With no other choice, Rose accepts her new position, and declares war at dawn. As the meeting comes to a close, Zephyr asks Teague about the nature of immortality. Teague states that the trick of it is not simply living forever, but living forever with yourself. Their brief reunion ends with Teague reuniting Zephyr with his father—now reduced to a shrunken head carried on Teague's belt. Parley As all the pirates get ready to fight, they see the horizon filled with Lord Beckett's massive fleet and became dumbstruck. Zephyr calls for a temporary parley, and he along with Rose, Weedwhacker, Gunter and Anamaria go to a small sand bar to meet up with Beckett, Jones, and Will. Zephyr's deal with Beckett is revealed, and in a fit of anger Anamaria slashes her sword at Zephyr, cutting off his Piece of Eight. Jack the monkey quickly grabs the piece. Rose decides to trade Zephyr, Weedwhacker, and Gunter for Will. The trio are turned over to Jones, just as he had planned. As Anamaria, Elizabeth, and Will walk away Jack the monkey secretly hands Zephyr's Piece of Eight to Anamaria. Seeing an easy way out of the battle, Anamaria then frees Tia Dalma/Calypso and asks her to help in the battle between the pirates, Davy Jones, the Royal Navy, and the East India Trading Company with Twilight revealing Jones' betrayal of which she was unaware. However, Calypso disperses and Anamaria sees their last hope lost. Maelstrom battle However, Rose didn't give up hope and tells the other pirates to "Hoist the Colors". As both fleets prepared for attack, a violent maelstrom emerges between the two fleets, implied to be the work of Calypso. The Triton Colossus and the Flying Dutchman then steer into the storm and battle each other fiercely. During the battle, Davy Jones takes command of the Dutchman completely when he kills Mercer and takes the key to his chest, but is caught in a fight with Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter who escape the brig thanks to a trick Will taught him... The two crews of both ships eventually leap of the Dutchman and the Colossus and do battle. During this, Zephyr and Rose are joined in matrimony by Davy Jones while fighting the crew of the Flying Dutchman. While Twilight is busy decapitating a crew member of the Flying Dutchman, the two ship's masts crash together. Soon after, Will and Esmeralda arrive on the Dutchman to only be in a duel with his father in which he defeats but doesn't kill his father. Jones defeats Elizabeth, but Will stabs him through the back, forgetting his heart is no longer there and Esmeralda is defeated by Jones who goes to kill her after seeing the love between Will and Elizabeth. However, this allows Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter to get both the Key and the Chest and remove the heart which they threaten, but Jones stabs Esmeralda anyway. This breaks Bootstrap out of his insanity and he attacks Jones, allowing Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter time to help Esmeralda stab the heart, killing Davy Jones. Jones's last words are "Calypso", and he falls from the ship into the darkness of the maelstrom. Anamaria then orders the crew to shoot a chain at the masts, allowing her to safely guide the Triton Colossus out of the Maelstrom. Zephyr, Weedwhacker, Gunter, Will and Elizabeth manage to escape the Dutchman by using a sail as a makeshift parasail and watch as the Flying Dutchman sinks into the Malestrom which then subsides. Fate and the Fountain Therefore Esmeralda is now the captain of the Flying Dutchman. Zephyr is heartbroken, thinking Esmeralda is dead, but as the Flying Dutchman emerges from within the sea, Will is alive and the crew has returned to normal. The pirates of the Triton Colossus and the Flying Dutchman then turn to face Cutler Beckett, and blow his ship apart, sinking it down to the watery depths. Beckett himself is consumed in the explosion and his body is blown overboard. The pirates emerge victorious, but learn that the Flying Dutchman must stay in the undersea-world and can only come to shore for one day, every ten years. Esmeralda frees Will's father, but Bootstrap Bill decides to remain with his son's friend on the ship of his own free will. Zephyr and Esmeralda spend their "last day" together on a beach and he promises he will wait for her and keep her heart safe. After discovering that Anamaria has made off with the Triton Colossus, Zephyr, Weedwhacker, Gunter, Will, Elizabeth, and Zephyr's crewmates make off in a stolen pirate ship they name the HMS Royal Fortune. Anamaria attempts to show Jack the monkey where the Fountain of Youth is on Sao Feng's charts, but he discovers a large chunk has been removed from the charts by Will himself. Zephyr, Weedwhacker, Gunter, Will, Elizabeth, and the crew of the Triton Colossus begins their voyage to the Fountain of Youth themselves. Category:The Chronicles of Zephyr Knightson